Friends in Heaven
by Rory Potter
Summary: After Lorelai's death Jess is there to comfort Rory. This is a sad future fic with a little R/J in it. COMPLETE
1. The Tragedy

Rory Gilmore prepared to go out for the evening. She double-checked herself in the mirror to make sure her outfit was okay for a reunion.  
  
"Rory!!!!", Loralai called from downstairs  
  
"Yea!", Rory replied  
  
"What movie do you wanna watch? I'm thinkin' about Willy Wonka again."  
  
Rory wondered what she was talking about and then smacked herself on the head. She totally forgot tonight was movie night with her mom.  
  
"Geez, you're a little overdressed for movie night don't you think?" Loralai said as Rory walked into the room.  
  
"Mom, didn't I tell you?" Loralai just looked confused so Rory continued. "They are having a three-year chilton reunion!"  
  
Loralai's face fell. "I understand. GO! Party with your friends and leave your poor old more here to rot her teeth and watch old movies."  
  
"Thanks mom! I knew you would understand." Rory said and hugged her mom very tightly.  
  
"Okay okay! That's enough. Go out have fun. Don't be out too late."  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Bye sweetie!"  
  
"Bye." ****************************************** Later that night, Rory was talking to Paris and Tristan.  
  
"It's great to see you guys." Rory said  
  
" Yeah, you too. So Mary how's life been treating ya since you left Hell?" Tristan asked  
  
"Well I'm still in Harvard. One more year to go thank God! How about you, what are you doing now?"  
  
"Well, I'm at Yale majoring in law. Not really a story there. How's your mom?" ******************************************* Loralai turned off the movie and was bored so she decided to go to Luke's.  
  
Loralai was in her closet looking for something to wear when she heard noises downstairs.  
  
"Rory, hun is that you?"  
  
She walked outside into the hall and started down the stairs. She turned into the kitchen and saw a man in a mask standing there.  
  
"Don't move!" the man yelled  
  
Without thinkng, Loralai screemed and the man panicked and stabbed her right in her chest. She was dead before she hit the floor. The man in the mask carried her up the stairs and put her in her bed. Then he ran out of the house in fear of someone hearing the scream. ******************************************** Rory returned to the Gilmore house later that night.  
  
"Mom." She yelled  
  
When she got no answer she figured that she was asleep. She walked up to Loralai's room and saw her laying in the bed. She silently went to her own room and slipped on a white tank top and star pajama pants. Being very tired from her busy night, she went to sleep.  
  
Rory woke up in the morning hoping to smell coffee brewing. When she smelled nothing, she got worried. She walked into her mother's room and sat down on the edge of her bed. That's when she noticed her mom wasn't snoring.  
  
"Come on mom enough kidding around. I know you aren't sleep because if you were you would be snoring." When her mother didn't move she stood up. I know what'll get her up, she thought.  
  
She pulled off the blanket and noticed a large pool of blood. She screamed very loudly and without thinking she ran out of the house. Barefoot and in her pajamas she ran all the way to Luke's.  
  
When she got to the diner everyone inside looked at her. Jess, who was in the middle of taking an order dropped the pad and ran over to her when he noticed that she was crying.  
  
"LUUUUKKKKKKEEEE!!" She screamed hysterically.  
  
Luke came out of the kitchen and ran towards Rory.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" He looked around and noticed that Loralai wasn't there. "Where's Loralai."  
  
Rory, who was now choking on her sobs was barely able to get a sentence out. "In her .. blood .. everywhere.."  
  
With that, Luke ran out of the diner towards the Gilmore House. Rory just sat there and buried her head in Jess's chest crying hysterically. ******************************************* Luke ran into the house.  
  
"Loralai!" he yelled  
  
He looked in the kitchen then in her bedroom. When he saw her, all the blood drained from his face. He rushed over to her and checked her pulse. Nothing. He ran downstairs and called 911, hoping, praying that this was all a dream.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay well this is my first fanfic so bear with me please. Don't kill me for killing off Loralai but I was just thinking about what would happen if she did die. Well I'll post up the next chapter if I get at least a couple good reviews. Thanks and ciao! 


	2. The Funeral

A/N: Thanks you guys. It's so weird seeing my story up here. Hey like I said I'm new to this Fanfiction thingy so I'm still getting used to it. I got three great reviews and that made me wanna write this chapter. So keep reviewing and I'll be writing a lot more!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own GG? Oh wait you can't see me. Oh well!  
  
Summary: This is a story about Lorelai's death and how Rory learns to cope with it. I am slowing down a bit so this chapter will be at the funeral.  
  
Rory wanted to wake up. She had a hard time convincing herself that this was real. It was too much for her to bear. She sat in the bathroom looking in the mirror. She looked horrible. She hadn't gotten any sleep since when she discovered Lorelai's body and that was two days ago. She adjusted her long black dress and tried to calm down. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
She walked down a hall to a big room that was filled with chairs and people in them. She waited a moment before the previous speaker announced her.  
  
"We will all miss Lorelai. Now we will have a few words from her daughter. Rory Gilmore."  
  
Rory took another deep breath and walked up the stairs. Get a hold of yourself Rory, she thought, don't get up in front of all those people and cry.  
  
She stepped up to the mike and looked into the crowd. The front row consisted of the closest people to Lorelai: Her mom, her dad, Sookie, Luke, Jess, Christopher, etc. Seeing those familiar faces she gained confidence.  
  
"Hi everybody. For those of you who don't know me that well, I'm Rory Gilmore. My mom and I were as closed to being joined at the hip as you could be without actually being joined at the hip. We shared everything. We talked about everything. She was my best friend. We did everything from watching movies together, to going to Luke's begging him for coffee together." At this comment Luke smiled a sad smile. " I'm probably going to miss her the most. I remember when I was younger, I had a goldfish that died. My mom just hugged me and said, ' Don't worry sweetie, God just wanted to be closer to Goldie. Now you have a friend watching over you and waiting for you in Heaven'. Now I have two friends waiting for me in Heaven." Rory couldn't take it anymore tears started streaming down her face. She laughed nervously. " I came up here telling myself that I wasn't going to cry. But it kills me. It kills me knowing that I won't be able to tell her about my day anymore. I won't have someone waiting for me at home during Thanksgiving and Christmas. I won't have anyone to give me advice. I won't have my mom. I guess it's for the best. If you ask anyone, they can tell you that Lorelai Gilmore was the most interesting person you've ever met. I guess God had a reason to take her from us. He wanted to get to know her as well as we do." Rory's face was now damp with tears and she didn't think that she could go on. "I wish I could've been there. I wish one last time I could tell her how much I love her. How much I'll miss her. I don't know how I'll live without her."  
  
Rory broke down and started to cry again. She ran off the stage with much difficulty. First Luke tried to calm her down, but she shook him off. As she made her way to the door, many more people tried to comfort her. Tristan, Dean, Jess, Mrs. Gilmore, Lane, and even Paris tried to calm her down. They tried to get her to talk to them. She just ran out into the courtyard and sat on a bench. She sat there in silence just thinking until a familiar hand landed on her shoulder. "Sit down." She said without even looking up. Shen knew it was Jess.  
  
"We're all gonna miss her so much." Jess said.  
  
"I know. I know." Rory said and before they knew it they were hugging each other. Rory found it so comforting that someone could be so strong so that she could cry on their shoulder. After about half an hour of crying, Rory's head started to hurt. She pulled back from Jess and looked him in the eyes. She could tell that he was holding back tears.  
  
"Come on the service isn't over yet." Rory said and stood up. She held out a hand to Jess and they walked back inside the funeral home hand in hand.  
  
The priest was reciting something from the bible but Rory wasn't paying attention. She was trying to keep her eyes away from the casket. If she looked at that body she would know that it wasn't a dream. She wasn't ready to face that. Jess put a comforting arm around her shoulders and her eyes made their way across the room. She looked into the casket and screamed. Her mother was sitting there paler than ever. She was so lifeless. Everyone turned and looked at Rory. She just shook her head with her eyes closed tight. She was trying to get the image out of her head but she couldn't. She got up and ran out of the room. She couldn't be in that room knowing that her mom wasn't ever coming back.  
  
*****************  
  
Later that evening everyone was gathered at her grandparents house for a dinner in rememberance of Lorelai. Rory was just walking around seeing what everyone was doing. She passed a group of people that consisted of Luke, Tristan, Michel, and Jess.  
  
" And so then I would always say 'coffee will kill you one day you know?' and she would say 'well at least I'll die a happy woman'." Luke was saying. They all held sad smiles and then Tristan spoke up.  
  
" I came back from Miltiary school my senior year. I remember it was our graduation from Chilton. Lorelai saw me and Rory talking and she said 'Rory are you going to introduce me to your oh so charming friend?' And so Rory said ' This is Tristan, mom. Tristan this is my mom, Lorelai.' Lorelai just smiled and said 'Evil Tristan! You mean this is Satan's Spawn! The Devil Child!' " Tristan's eyes filled with tears. "I just wish I could've gotten to know her better."  
  
Rory smiled, remembering all of the good times she had. Now she had to look towards the future and the things to come.  
  
A/N: Okay this chapter is a litte corny, but hey what can I say?  
  
Next chapter: Rory goes through Lorelai's stuff and has many many flashbacks. Then Rory talks one on one with Luke and he finally confessess his feelings towards Lorelai. Also, Rory develops relationships with people she never liked before. 


	3. The Memories

A/N: Don't kill me for not getting the dialogue and stuff right from the previous episodes. I'm just trying to let you remember what happened that day. Some of the flashbacks I made up. You guys have NO idea how much your reviews mean to me. (wipes away a tear) THEY LIKE ME THEY REALLY REALLY LIKE ME! Okay now back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not gonna do this every chapter so I'll just tell you now: I don't own GG.  
  
Summary: This chapter picks up where we left off. Rory goes back to Stars Hollow, to sort through her mom's things. She needs to see what she can keep and what she doesn't need. She finds out things that she didn't know about before and she makes new friends.  
  
As Rory Looked at her house from the sidewalk, she thought about how big and lonely it really looks. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She went upstairs to her mother's room and looked around. She smiled at the room which was cluttered with clothes and magazines. She walked into the closet and saw a box. She hadn't seen this box before, so she took it out to look at. There were three books in there. Two journals, a photo album, and loads of pictures throughout the box. She opened the photo album to the first page. The first picture was of her on her first day at Chilton. She smiled as she remembered what happened that day.  
  
Flasback  
  
"Mom, come on I don't wanna be late for my first day of school!", Rory yelled.  
  
"K, hun I'm coming.", Lorelai yelled back. She ran down the stairs and stopped when she saw Rory's jaw drop. "What?", Lorelai asked her innocently.  
  
" You aren't actually gonna wear that are you?" Rory asked. Lorelai looked down at her cut off jeans and tydie T-shirt.  
  
"Sure, why not?", she answered smiling mischievously.  
  
"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's my job. I'm the mom remember?"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Rory flipped through the pages of the photo album. She stopped at one she never knew Lorelai had taken. It was at her debate in her Junior year at Chilton. She remembered when Sookie and her mom made fools of theirselves when the schools where anounced. They not only clapped for Rory, but cheered and whistled also, earning them many angry stares from everyone. She turned the page and saw a picture of Dean and Lorelai. She smiled and then frowned because she remembered what happened a week after that picture was taken.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rory was walking through the park on her way to Doose's to surprise Dean. That was when she noticed Dean walking towards her. She broke into a run, then stopped when she realized he was with someone else. He cheated on her.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Below that picture, was a picture of her and Jess. She smiled remembering how much trouble she had to go through to get him to take that picture. In the picture, his arms are around Rory's waist and his head was on her shoulder.  
  
"That's a pretty good picture of me." A voice said. Rory jumped in surprise and turned around to see Jess sitting on the corner of the bed.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" Rory asked  
  
"Actually I just got here."  
  
He slid off of the bed onto the floor next to Rory.  
  
"You know what kills me?" Rory said looking at a picture of her mother. "That she died disappointed in me. I was supposed to be there. Maybe it could've been me instead of her." Tears started flowing freely down her face.  
  
"Don't ever wish that." Jess whispered. "You had no control over what happened. Your mother understood. I don't think that she could ever be disappointed in you. You're too amazing." He put his hand under Rory's chin and lifted her head up so that she could look at him. "You are amazing." At this, Rory gave a small smile and quickly tried to wipe her tears away.  
  
"You know what kills me?" Jess asked. Now Rory was confused. He had nothing to regret. Did he? "That Lorelai thought that I couldn't be trusted. The whole time she knew me I acted like an idiot. She died only knowing for the idiot that I acted like around her." Jess suddenly turned his head away as if something behind him had caught his attention. Rory put her hand under his chin to make him look her in the eye.  
  
"We all make mistakes. It's not that Mom didn't like you. She liked you very much. You brought . life to this town. She trusted you enough to let me hang out with you. To let me be your friend." Rory leaned in towards Jess. Jess leaned in towards Rory. Their lips brushed and Jess pulled away quickly. Rory pulled Jess back to her and pressed her lips hard on his. They pulled away after a moment and smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's go see Luke. He's taking this awfully hard." Jess said. Rory stood up and reached out her hand. Jess stood up and wrapped one arm around her waist. And they walked that way until they got to the diner.  
  
They walked up the apartment stairs quietly. Rory knocked on the door.  
  
"Luke", no answer.  
  
Jess opened the door and found Luke on the couch, with a cigarette in hand.  
  
"Luke!" Jess yelled. He snatched the cigarette from Luke's hand. Luke didn't even seem to notice. He seemed as if he was in a trance. Both Rory and Jess Jumped when he finally spoke.  
  
"She'll never know how I feel." He said. " 'Don't wait too long' Rachel said. But I did. Now she's gone and I'll never get to tell her."  
  
Rory made her way across the room and embraced Luke. She hugged him and rocked him back and forth until. Everyone had calmed down. Life without mom is gonna be unbearable! She thought but kept calm on the outside.  
  
A/N: OK that's all. One more chapter will conclude the story. It's gonna take place in the future. Let you know what's happened in the time since Lorelai's death. I'm working on my second fic too. It's an R/J because Jess is so cute and I think that Dean is no match for him. Okay well that's all bye guys!!!!!! 


	4. The Future

A/N: Hey you guys. I know this'll sound really lame but I just wanted to say that your reviews really do mean something to me. I want to thank you all who reviewed the story and I want to thank everyone who's read it so far whether you thought it stunk or not.  
  
Summary: This story takes place two years in the future. Rory and Jess are married. That's all I will say. You'll have to read on to find out.  
  
Rory sat down in a chair by the front door of her apartment.  
  
"Honey are you ready yet?" Rory asked impatiently. Jess came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush still in his mouth and his shirt halfway buttoned.  
  
"Dush it wook like I am?" He asked through a mouthfull of toothpaste. Rory shook her head then nodded towards her feet.  
  
"I'm waiting." She said. He rolled his eyes then retreated into the bathroom and spit out his toothpaste. He went back to Rory, bent down on his knee and started to tie her shoes for her.  
  
"When will you be able to this on your own again?" he asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Hey! No complianing. I'd like to see you tie your shoes when you're eight months pregnant." Rory said then laughed at a mental picture of a pregnant Jess trying to tie his shoes. Jess looked at her annoyed because he had to finish getting ready.  
  
Thirty minutes later, they were out of the door and pulled out of the parking lot. When they pulled into the parking lot for Mitchel's Medical Center, they sat in an uncomfortable silence until Jess spoke up.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yea, let's go."  
  
Jess got out of the car and opened Rory's car door. He grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand into the building.  
  
"Can I help you?" a tired clerk asked.  
  
"Yes, we're here to visit Luke Danes." Jess said  
  
"Second door down the hall to your left, I'll buzz you in." She pressed a little red button as Rory and Jess made their way down the hall. Standing outside the door, Rory took a deep breath and then opened it.  
  
Luke turned around and saw her and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Lorelai." He whispered. "Lorelai is that you? I've been waiting for you to come back to get me." He said making his way towards Rory.  
  
"No, it's me Rory." She said fighting back tears. They had checked him into a mental institution not so long ago after him stopping many people in the diner, calling them Lorelai.  
  
Luke stopped walking, blinked and then continued walking again. He walked up to Rory and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Don't cry Lorelai, I'm here." He said while hugging her.  
  
"It's Rory." Tears were now flowing freely down her face.  
  
Luke walked Rory over to his bed and Rory reached into her bag. She got out a piece of paper and turned to Luke.  
  
"Today is my mom's birthday. I was reading her journal and I think she would want you to have this special entry."  
  
She handed the paper to Luke and he quickly opened it. It read:  
  
September 15th, 1995  
  
Dear, journal  
  
I've been in Stars Hollow for quite some time now. The inhabitants are a bit strange but there is one person that catches my eye. I've become good friends with a young man named Luke Danes. He is very kind, very caring, very hot!!!! Whenever he is near, I feel strange. Can it be love? Whatever it is, I'm enjoying it. He is great with Rory. Although he doesn't appreciate our caffine addiction, he still is perfect in every way. One day I'll tell him my feelings. Right now I'm just afraid of Ruining a wonderful friendship. I would be hurting myself, hurting Luke, and hurting Rory. Until then we are just friends and I'm fine with that.  
  
"Don't wanna be your friend Lorelai." Luke said angrily as he turned to Rory. Rory stood up and crossed the room to Jess. Jess wiped her tears away and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"I'm gonna go now okay Luke? I'll see you later." Rory said. She was about to go over to hug him when he exploded.  
  
"No! Lorelai please. I'm sorry for not giving you coffee. Don't go. Please don't." Luke pleaded. Rory was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. "Don't go." He said barley above a whisper. Instead of trying to loosen his grasp. Rory turned to him and embraced him in a big hug. "I'll be back." She whispered.  
  
Jess and Rory were silent all the way to the flower store. They picked up two dozen daisies (Lorelai's favorite) and drove to the cemetary. Jess waited in the car as Rory walked up to the tombstone.  
  
"Happy birthday Mom." Rory started. "Luke really misses you. It's a good thing we found him when we did. He almost commited suicide. Everyone misses you. Little Lorelai should be due in a month or so. Jess is a really big help. His book is on the bestseller list and it's all because of you. The main character is like you. He even dedicated the book to you. I love you. I hope you're still waiting for me. I don't wanna be alone when I get there. Say hello to Grandpa for me. Well I gotta go, Jess is waiting for me in the car. Love you. See you later." Rory lay the daisies on the tombstone and a single tear rolled off of her chin onto a daisy. She turned on her heal and walked away. One day at a time is the easiest way to take it, she thought to herself. I don't think mom would have it any other way.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: I'm not completely satisfied with the ending but it'll have to do. I'm working on a new story. It's called There's Just Sumthin About Mary the first chapter should be posted tomorrow, heck maybe even today. Well it's late so I gotta go to sleep. Bye.  
  
P.S: Reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
